


Let It Out

by PKLucky



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKLucky/pseuds/PKLucky
Summary: In which PK and Matthew both need a shoulder to cry on





	Let It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a couple drawings I drew earlier today: https://pkselfship.tumblr.com/post/173739307211/if-you-need-a-shoulder-to-cry-on-ill-be-there

As much as everyone in Eliwood’s army didn’t want to spend more than a day on the Dread Isle, it was getting dark, so camp had to be set. Once everything was set up, PK entered Matthew’s tent and found him lying silently on his bedroll. After what had happened earlier that day, she couldn’t help but try to comfort him. She loved him, and that’s all there was to it. The feelings weren’t reciprocated, but that wasn’t going to stop her. PK called out to him with a whisper, “Matthew?”

Matthew answered without moving an inch, “Yes?”

“If you…” PK bit her lip, trying to get her words right, “If you need someone to listen, a shoulder to cry on… Anything. I’ll be here, Matthew.” She waited for a response. When none came, she added, “J-Just letting you know. I’ll be going no--”

Matthew sat up and beckoned PK to come closer. Her heart skipped a beat. She was sincere with her words, of course, but she didn’t expect Matthew to accept her offer so quickly. PK tiptoed to Matthew and sat next to him. Without a word, Matthew rested his head on the tactician’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. Matthew’s quiet whimpers reached PK’s ears. She hesitated for a moment, then placed a hand on Matthew’s back.

“Just let it all out, Matthew,” she whispered. “I’m not going anywhere.”

* * *

After training Matthew’s team in the Training Tower, PK insisted on heading back to her room for the day. No joining the Heroes in the mess hall for dinner, no planning strategies with the commander in the war room, no nothing. When PK was out of earshot, Matthew told his teammates he’d catch up with them in the mess hall later and silently trailed PK back to her room.

Matthew observed PK as she entered her room and shut the door. He tiptoed to the doorway and pressed his ear against the door. He could hear quiet whimpers from PK from the other side. He gently knocked on the door and called out to her, “PK?”

A moment of silence, then a response, “Hold on!”

The door opened, and a smiling PK emerged, “Oh, Matthew. What’s up? I already told you guys I wouldn’t be joining you for dinner.”

Matthew entered the room and shut the door behind him.

“Matthew, what are you--”

He ignored PK and carried her to the bed. He tightly embraced her, not saying a word.

PK frowned. Her lip started to quiver. Her eyes squeezed shut as she sobbed into Matthew’s chest.

Matthew rubbed her back and whispered, “Just let it all out, PK. I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
